Austenland One-or-More Shots
by Darcep.writes
Summary: Just the Jane x Nobley that everyone wanted to see. Suggestions welcome :)


**The scene that must have been misplaced because I know that they were not stupid enough not to film this at all. I mean really, how hard would it have been to include this?! It is one of a few things about this movie that bug me, but other than that, I am Jane.**

"Ahem."

Jane and Henry jumped apart like teenagers caught by their parents, both of their faces turning a deep shade of red. Henry looked guilty, although he was not quite sure of what it was that he was guilty for. And Jane, well, she knew she was busted.

Jane's mind raced thinking of a way to explain this. Meanwhile, Molly was maybe ten feet away, tapping her foot with one eyebrow raised waiting not so patiently for an explanation. Jane looked to Henry for help before realizing that that was pointless. Why should he know of a way to explain this to her best friend whom he had never met? He shouldn't she was in this alone….

Molly was done waiting. She wanted an explanation now. Even if that meant in front of this mystery man that she had just caught her geeky, Jane Austen obsessed, introverted friend kissing. "Jane, would you care to explain what I just walked into?" she asked, even though her tone implied that it was not a question.

"Umm," Jane tried to think of a way to word this that Molly might possibly understand, but nothing came to her, "This is Henry." She said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you, Henry. I'm Molly, Jane's best friend," She said, giving him a tight lipped smile.

"Please to meet you Molly," Henry responded in his thick British accent, which Molly didn't miss, making her eyebrows shoot up again.

"Jane, did you bring him home with you?! This trip was supposed to cure this obsession of yours, show you that Jane Austen and Mr. Darcy are fictional, but instead you brought home an ac-"

"I didn't bring him here, Molly. The trip did fix my obsession," Jane said, gesturing to all of the boxes of Austen adornments that used to live on her walls, piled up next to the Colin Firth cut out. "Henry wasn't part of the package, I got stuck with the gardener, the real like Wickham, who tricked me into thinking I was getting something real. He even found me at the airport, trying to pull my back into his trick, just to make sure he could keep his job.

"Henry's aunt owns the place. She cashed in a favor when she was down a gentleman and he came out to help. I didn't know this at the time, so I treated him as Elizabeth did Darcy before his first proposal. He tried to tell me that he liked me on the last night, but I didn't believe him, thinking he was just acting. I wouldn't say that I was as bad as Elizabeth in my rejection, but still, I was so stupid. I ran off to Martin, who was acting but did a really good job of hiding it. It was as though I was Elizabeth defending Wickham to Darcy, I can't believe I was that gullible.

"When Martin came to smooth things over in the airport, Henry showed up as well. And they fought. Over me. Can you believe that I had men fight over me? Well Martin was fighting for his job, but Henry wasn't," Jane went on, totally forgetting that he was still standing right beside her. "When he tried to tell me that he wasn't acting, I didn't believe it, I had just heard the same thing from Martin. I thanked him for a lovely experience and walked to my flight, suddenly over my obsession and ready to move on with my life.

"I got here, cleaned out my room, and invited you over. I heard a knock on the door and yelled for you to come in, only to see Mr. Nobly standing at my door. Saying I was shocked would be an understatement. Molly, he dropped everything to get on a plane just to return my sketchbook for me, to prove that he wasn't just acting." By the end of this speech, Jane was tearing up. Telling Molly all that had occurred just made it seem even more real. She looked over at Henry with pure adoration written across her face, which of course, made his heart leap.

Molly was standing across from the two of them, watching the scene play out in front of her, trying to decide whether or not to trust this Henry Nobley person or not. Jane's heart was obviously involved and Henry looked to be sincere. I mean, how many guys fly across the Atlantic to return some client's sketchbook? There was certainly something to be said for that, but he did live in England, which happened to be on another continent.

"Well, I think that I will leave you two alone now, but I expect details as soon as you are alone Ms. Hayes," she said looking her best friend in the eye before turning around and walking out of the door. Just as she was in the hall she turned to face them with her hand on the door handle and said, "You might wasn't to keep this closed," before pulling it shut.

 **This is my first swing at an Austenland fanfiction but I have read all of the ones already on here at least once before. Finally, I gave in and wrote one myself, because there just weren't enough out there. I NEED you guys to tell me how I did on this for me to do another one.**

 **I would love to hear any ideas that you guys want me to write about. Help me branch out, because I want original plots. I want to write what you guys want to read, but I am not psychic, so REVIEW and let me know!**

 **XOXO Darcy E.P.**


End file.
